


L is for the way you look at me (like you kind of definitely know i’m a witch)

by katiesaygo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, Neighbors, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, Kira could just imagine the face Marin would make when Kira told her that she’d somehow enchanted her stereo to blast love songs any time her super hot neighbor Erica walked by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L is for the way you look at me (like you kind of definitely know i’m a witch)

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 6 of twfemslashwritingweek (neighbors/same apartment building) and for the erica/kira square on my [teen wolf bingo card](http://erikiras.tumblr.com/post/125958924838/and-while-im-on-heres-my-card-for-the-teen-wolf)  
> based on an au from [this tumblr post](http://lostin-neverland.tumblr.com/post/114157836896/fantasy-femslash-aus)

“Witchcraft is a noble and honored tradition passed down from master to apprentice through the ages, Kira, it’s not something to be taken lightly.” That’s what Marin said when Kira had finally finally proven herself worthy enough to be taken on as an apprentice. God, Kira could just imagine the face Marin would make when Kira told her that she’d somehow enchanted her stereo to blast love songs any time her super hot neighbor Erica walked by. How noble and honorable was that? She’d been apprenticing for less than a month and already she was on the verge of exposing the entire witch community!

Unless, of course, she managed to reverse it. And honestly how hard could that be? In fact, Kira already had a couple theories on how her simple spell had turned into such a huge and embarrassing disaster. The first and foremost being: she had a massive crush on Erica and it totally ruined everything. This theory was based on hard-hitting logic and observation because Kira remembered clearly that—just as she’d psyched herself up and gotten around to the actual spell part of spellcasting—she’d heard Erica out in the hallway, which got her heart all a-flutter with something more than the usual post-magic rush. Following this slight hiccup in normal witchcraft operating procedure, ‘Call Me Maybe’ thundered out of her thousand year old boombox and didn’t stop until Erica was in her apartment at the end of the hall, presumably. Her second theory was based more on self pity than anything and it was that maybe The World was punishing her for still owning a piece of junk stereo and not upgrading. Which, you know, was not entirely her fault because Marin said old things were more receptive to magic.

Now, the cause of the spell malfunction might not seem like the important thing to, say, someone who’d only been apprenticing for a week, but Kira had nearly a month of experience and she knew better. Getting the reversal spell right hinged entirely on the cause of the problem and seeing as she’d already narrowed it down to two possible causes, she was feeling much more optimistic about the future of the witchkind.

——————————————————————————————————

Two weeks. Two weeks and she still hadn’t been able to silence the boombox. Two long weeks of Taylor Swift and Celine Dion and that one song from The Parent Trap with the spelling and whatever other increasingly annoying hits the boombox decided to serenade Erica with. Two. Weeks. Near the end of the first week, they ended up in the hallway at the same time and it was totally obvious from the way Erica was looking at Kira that she knew something weird was going on. Kira wasn’t sure just how weird her neighbor knew she was, but she kept the news on the entire next day just to be safe.

At this point, after two weeks of spell hell, Kira had fallen pretty low. Low enough that today’s allotted reversal attempt time had been spent on her couch watching Sabrina the Teenage Witch, alternating between commiserating with Sabrina and lecturing her on how good she had it.

“Ok, Sabrina, all you did is get rid of Christmas! That’s not even that bad do you know what I did, I—”

‘Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic’? Really? Now the boombox was taunting her? A knock came from her door and Kira was so surprised that the pillow she’d just been in the process of throwing flew off course.

When she looked through the peephole and saw who it was, Kira wanted to evaporate. It would be unsafe and irresponsible and Marin would be so mad because it’s way above her witch skill level, but it seemed like the only viable option. Still, Kira managed to open the door and press herself into the tiny opening she’d made.

“Hi.” Kira said, hating how nervous she sounded. “I’m so sorry about the noise. My boombox is broken, but i’m all over getting it fixed I promise! I know it’s probably is super annoying—trust me it’s really annoying me too, and—”

“Kira?”

There was a tiny, panicked noise that Kira was pretty sure came from her.

“I’m really sorry to interrupt, because this rambling thing you’ve got going on is adorable, but are you ever going to stop hitting on me via stereo and actually ask me out?” Erica asked, giving Kira the same look she had in the hallway the week earlier, which she now realized was probably not an I’m-Going-To-Pour-Some-Water-On-You-And-Watch-You-Melt look at all.

“What?” Kira replied, in as eloquent and dignified a manner as she could manage given the circumstances.

A grin spread across Erica’s face and Kira bit her lip to keep herself from mirroring her. “I mean, I’ve tried to be patient, seeing as this is definitely the most creative way I’ve ever been asked out but I’m getting a little impatient.”

“Well…” Kira floundered, pulling her door open wider. “Are you free right now?”

Erica laughed, Kira felt that tell-tale flutter, and the boombox was quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://erikiras.tumblr.com/post/131278859201/title-l-is-for-the-way-you-look-at-me-like-you) on my tumblr!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] L is for the way you look at me (like you kind of definitely know i’m a witch)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034576) by [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla)




End file.
